Sans Coeur
by balaidaigle
Summary: Ils l’avaient abandonnée. Elle leur avait tout donné. Et maintenant rien.
1. Chapter 1

_Avant-propos : Parce que j'ai moi-même reconnu ailleurs qu'il était dommage que des histoires disparaissent sans raison de l'Internet, j'ai décidé de vous faire à nouveau partager cette histoire qui fut publiée ici même à l'automne 2004 avec le nom de plume d'Armor. _

_Pour autant, je ne crois pas ce fichier soit le fichier original et donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes et autres coquilles (ou bien des noms en anglais et en français). Je tiens à m'en excuser. _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre premier** : **Avant**

Brisée. Anéantie. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne n'était venu pour elle. Tous des traîtres. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Elle leur avait tout donné. Et maintenant rien.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, ses cheveux étaient longs, complètement en bataille. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais supporté une telle apparence ; avant, elle passait un temps infini à les coiffer, à utiliser différents sorts. Oui, mais c'était avant.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Sa peau était d'une pâleur effroyable, presque verte… Et oui, elle avait été longuement malade. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Ses yeux étaient cernés et vides. Ils ne reflétaient plus aucune émotion. Mais qui d'autre n'en ferait pas autant après ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Elle jeta son poing dans la glace, le sang coula abondamment, elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Méthodiquement, froidement, elle prit une serviette posée à côté d'elle et s'essuya la main. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser un sort de soin.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, prit son sac de voyage dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la droite et sortit de la chambre.

Elle allait sortir de Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'une voix autrefois familière l'interpella « Hermione ! ».

Elle ne se retourna pas et sortit dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle se retourna en un instant, son sac tombait à ses pieds, et elle pointait sa baguette directement sous la gorge de son assaillant.

Immédiatement, elle reconnut les yeux vert émeraude.

Potter.

Le traître.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Elle entendit des murmures d'indignation.

L'espace d'une seconde ses yeux scannèrent son entourage. Ils étaient tous là. Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, les Weasley (Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur), Maugrey Fol-Oeil , Lupin et même Pomfresh.

Tous des traîtres.

Sur leurs visages, elle pouvait lire l'incrédulité.

Elle se sourit à elle-même.

Elle retourna son attention vers Potter.

« Ne me touche pas. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Jamais ! »

Elle ne criait pas, même Snape n'utilisait pas un ton aussi froid que le sien.

Elle baissa sa baguette, reprit son sac et continua son chemin.

« Miss Granger, attendez. »

Cette fois la voix était pleine d'émotions… d'inquiétudes aussi.

Elle se retourna une fois encore, reposa son sac et croisa les bras. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle attendait que Dumbledore continue.

« Comment allez-vous ? Nous sommes tous venus vous voir, vous chercher, vous ramener dans votre maison à Poudlard. »

Le vieil homme souriait…

L'espace d'un instant Hermione aurait pu être séduite… mais pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Elle le regarda avec dédain, secoua la tête et siffla amèrement « Oh comme c'est gentil, la première visite en six ans… Quelle mansuétude ! »

Cette fois ils semblaient tous choqués.

Ron s'avança les larmes aux yeux, l'air suppliant il tendit la main vers elle « Hermione… ne pars pas… On a besoin de toi...Ne me quitte pas…»

En un instant, Hermione avait de nouveau pointé sa baguette vers lui… Il comprit le message, il baissa la main et recula d'un pas, les yeux pleins d'effroi.

Elle se mit alors à rire, d'un rire malsain qui les rendit tous plus mal à l'aise.

Elle les pointa chacun, tour à tour, de sa baguette… Le regard plus dur que jamais.

« Pas un de vous, pas un seul n'est venu me visiter pendant six ans… pas un de vous… »Sa voix se fit moqueuse. « Oh, la pauvre petite Hermione pourquoi la visiter si elle est dans le coma ? Elle ne se réveillera pas… On ne va pas s'embêter avec elle… Quel poids mort… Il vaut mieux l'écarter de notre vie, quelle en sera la différence ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle vit que certains pleuraient, Harry et Ron avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus. Seul Snape semblait demeurer impassible mais ses yeux noirs reflétaient quelque chose de presque humain.

« Et bien désolée pour vous, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un coma. J'étais prisonnière de mon corps… J'étais consciente de tout. Oh vous ne le saviez pas ? Quel dommage… » Elle se mit à parler plus lentement, chuchotant presque, laissant à ses mots le soin d'atteindre leur cible, de taper là où cela ferait mal, en plein cœur.

« Vous auriez au moins pu montrer un peu de respect voire de compassion, au pire de la pitié pour celle qui a sauvé le monde sorcier. Je me suis jetée sur le sort que Lestrange avait lancé sur Potter. Sans moi votre sauveur serait le garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-a-été-vaincu. Et personne n'est venu, pas une seule fois… Aucun d'entre vous… Et dire que j'ai attendu ce jour pendant si longtemps. Vous êtes pathétiques… »

Molly éclata bruyamment en sanglots.

Hermione la regarda avec dégoût.

« J'imagine votre tête quand vous avez appris que je m'étais réveillée. Le choc. Au début, je me suis battue pour retrouver ceux que j'aim**ais**. Savez-vous ce que c'est que de ne voir personne, de ne pas bouger, d'être paralysée, seule au fond d'un minable lit d'hôpital ? »

Aucun un d'eux ne broncha.

« Non. Vous ne savez pas. Chaque jour, j'ai travaillé et développé mon habilité à être legilimens espérant jour après jour que quelqu'un viendrait et me regarderait dans les yeux… jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je n'avais plus d'espoir… mais j'ai réussi à imprimer dans l'esprit du médicomage de garde mon état de conscience et ce qu'il fallait faire pour me libérer. Un nouveau venu qui a éprouvé quelque chose pour moi… de la pitié mais cela m'a suffit… Merlin, c'était un **ETRANGER** ! »

« Hermione nous ne savions pas… » plaida Harry.

« La belle affaire… On ferait n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas Potter, pour alléger sa conscience… »

Sa voix était pleine de venin. Harry cilla sous le choc d'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière par celle qui était sa meilleure amie.

« Et je suppose que tu ne le savais pas non plus, que c'est uniquement parce que ce médicomage m'a regardé dans les yeux que j'ai pu me libérer… la première fois en six ans que quelqu'un m'ait regardée dans les yeux. Si l'un d'entre vous était venu me visiter, peut-être aurais-je été libre avant… »

Elle vit la culpabilité s'introduire dans leur regard, dans leur cœur. C'en était trop.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit aussitôt.

Tous pouvaient voir qu'ils ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Ils étaient le miroir d'une âme désormais vide.

« J'ai mis six longues années à parfaire mon art, et à attendre, chaque minute de la journée. Pendant deux mil cent quatre vingt dix jours exactement, j'ai frisé la folie… Je ne me retenais qu'à une chose, vous ! Vous qui m'avez faillie… »

Aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer une seule parole, ils étaient pétrifiés.

« Et maintenant vous êtes tous là. Je ne peux pas dire que je vous déteste. »

A ces mots, une lueur d'espoir brilla dans chacune des prunelles qui la fixaient.

Ils s'avancèrent.

Elle sourit gentiment.

Elle leva la main, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je vous déteste » répéta-t-elle mielleusement « parce que la haine cache toujours l'amour. Or si je vous aimais, je ne vous aime plus. C'est pire, vous m'êtes indifférent » continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils furent saisis d'effroi.

« Hermione, reste, on a besoin de toi… » la supplia Ron.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent pêle-mêle, toute sauf une.

« Tu es la sœur qu'on n'a jamais eue »

« On a besoin de vous à Poudlard, un poste de professeur vous attend si vous le voulez. Vous avez toujours aimé le cours de sortilèges »

« Comme une fille pour moi »

« STOP » hurla-t-elle.

« Vous me rendez tous malade avec votre hypocrisie débordante… Vous vous imaginiez que la petite Hermione allait se réveiller comme si de rien n'était… qu'elle allait courir à Poudlard, s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et papoter avec ses petits camarades.»

Sa voix était à nouveau douceâtre pour ne leur laisser aucune prise, leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient plus rien pour elle

Elle regarda Snape. Lui seul n'avait rien dit. « Enfin presque tout le monde. »

Elle regardait le maître des potions droit dans les yeux comme personne n'osait le faire « Vous Snape, j'ai espéré que vous viendriez…mais finalement vous êtes comme les autres !» Elle lut la détresse dans ses yeux, elle n'en avait que faire…

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Elle reprit son sac et ajouta calmement « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre générosité, vous ne vous rachèterez jamais à mes yeux. J'ai l'argent de mes parents pour vivre. Ils étaient assez riches. Et maintenant, j'espère que jamais nos chemins ne se croiseront à nouveau. »

Et avec un léger pop, elle fut partie, laissant derrière elle la tristesse, le désespoir, le remord et la colère…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pendant.**

Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait dur comme la mer. Forte et sans limite. Elle avait choisi ce coin perdu de Cornouailles à dessein. Elle s'y sentait bien. Personne ne la dérangeait. Elle avait ouvert une petite échoppe d'apothicairerie… Elle avait voyagé longtemps, pour les semer. Elle avait parcouru le monde et en avait profité pour collecter bon nombre de plantes. Elle était célèbre. De fameux sorciers venaient des quatre coins de la planète pour la qualité de ses produits. Elle n'avait pas eu à craindre la visite d'un des leurs, elle fournissait aussi la boutique du Chemin de traverse. Personne ne pouvait savoir qui elle était. Elle avait changé de nom et jeté plusieurs sorts pour ne pas être localisée. Elle avait même brisé son ancienne baguette qu'elle avait brûlée ainsi que toutes les affaires qu'elle portait sur elle ce jour-là en quittant l'hôpital plus d'un an auparavant.

Et maintenant, assise sur les rochers surplombant la mer, elle profitait du soleil printanier, jamais elle n'en aurait assez. C'est ce qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant son enfermement comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Ses cheveux balayés par le vent lui revenaient dans les yeux. Elle ne se les attachait pas. Elle se fichait complètement de leur apparence. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle avait trop souffert de ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir autrefois.

Elle ferma les yeux pour s'immerger dans la paix des lieux. Comme elle aurait aimé être un animagus, profiter du vent et planer vers l'infini. Mais non, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle aille à Poudlard auprès d'eux.

Soudainement, elle sentit une ombre sur son visage.

Elle plaça sa main sur sa baguette prête à lancer un sort.

Personne au village ne venait la déranger. Tout le monde savait que sa conversation n'était pas des plus agréables, d'ailleurs elle passait un peu pour étrange… à sa plus grande satisfaction. Et puis la _dame en gris_ leur faisait un peu peur. Elle avait d'étranges visiteurs. Ah ces moldus… Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. La gentille Hermione Granger n'était plus. Ses clients ? Ils venaient qu'aux heures d'ouverture, ce qui n'était pas présentement le cas.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux

Lui.

Il ne disait rien, il ne la regardait pas, il se tenait simplement devant elle et de dos de surcroît.

Le fou.

Elle aurait facilement pu l'attaquer, le blesser. Pourtant elle baissa sa baguette. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Elle resta pourtant un instant à l'observer.

Il était toujours aussi grand. Ses cheveux souples et noirs tombaient en harmonie sur ses épaules malgré leur aspect graisseux. Ses robes noires tourbillonnant sous l'effet du vent.

Elle prit un pas dans sa direction, leva le bras pour le toucher puis secoua la tête et s'en retourna vers sa boutique.

Il revint jour après jour lors de son moment de détente sur les rochers. Elle acceptait sa présence.

Ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Il représentait le seul contact humain prolongé qu'elle avait eu depuis des mois, des années.

Personne n'était resté auprès d'elle comme cela.

Un jour après plusieurs semaines, des mois peut-être, elle ne savait pas, elle avait perdu la notion du temps, il se retourna.

Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Sciemment.

Ce qu'elle vit cependant lui glaça le sang.

Une copie d'elle-même, la peau plus blanche que jamais, d'une pâleur maladive. L'homme semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Et puis la mémoire lui revint, elle avait passé six ans dans le coma, il n'était pas venu la voir non plus… il était normal qu'il ait vieilli.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux et transplana dans sa boutique. Elle savait qu'il ne la suivrait pas.

Le lendemain, il ne serait pas au rendez-vous. Elle le savait.

Le langage du corps avait parlé. C'est fou ce qu'une seule larme pouvait signifier.

Elle savait aussi qu'il reviendrait en temps utile.

Plus tard, ce soir là, elle reçut un hibou.

Un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle s'y attendait.

Le premier depuis des mois qui n'apportait pas de commande. Il contenait juste un petit paquet. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle donna un morceau de biscuit à l'oiseau qui remporta aussitôt vers son maître son fardeau. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent comme si l'étrange échange ne s'était jamais produit. Il ne revint pas. Elle ne le chercha pas.

Une fois un de leurs hiboux chercha à lui remettre un message. Elle le refusa. Et puis il en vint un autre et encore un autre et encore un.

L'un après l'autre, elle les refusait.

Traîtres, ils étaient, traîtres ils resteraient.

Ils se lasseraient avant elle.

Elle plaça un sort anti-hibou sur sa maison. Ils ne pourraient rien faire contre cela. Seuls les hiboux portant ses bons de commande pouvaient passer les barrières qu'elle avait aménagées.

Les saisons passèrent, l'hiver arriva apporta son lot de tempête. Elle passait ses journées sur la grève à contempler la mer démontée. Elle se sentait plus libre que jamais. Sa vie s'organisait bien entre l'apothicairerie et ses promenades.

Lors d'une tempête particulièrement forte elle changea son poste d'observation et se rendit sur la falaise la plus avancée dans la mer. L'écume retombait comme des flocons de neige autour d'elle. Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort.

Elle eut l'idée de se laisser porter par le vent et de tomber dans les vagues déchaînées.

Au même instant une main se posa sur son épaule l'empêchant d'avancer, la retenant, l'agrippant presque. La douleur ? Elle ne la ressentait plus depuis longtemps.

Il était derrière elle.

Elle sourit et se retourna.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle n'y vit rien, il la bloquait. Elle s'y attendait.

Il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle n'avait pas accepté.

Elle se mit à rire…

Elle le prit et le lança dans les flots déchaînés. Pour elle il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Elle le blessa. Elle le savait. Et quelque part, au fond de son cœur vide, elle eut mal. Elle chercha à réprimer cette sensation. Il ne le méritait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il lui parla. Avec douceur.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Vaine tentative.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Snape. Je vais très bien. Le passé est le passé comme on dit. Vous êtes dans le passé, restez-y et allez au diable avec eux. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais la colère dominait.

Il ferma juste les yeux.

Cette fois, elle ne transplana pas. Elle le contourna et prit la direction du village.

Et puis elle l'entendit. Cette voix. Sa voix brisée, portée par le vent.

« Hermione »

Elle s'arrêta. Comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ? Lui le bâtard des cachots. L'insupportable directeur de Serpentard. Elle serra les poings.

« Ne vous adressez pas à moi de cette façon. » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Il la regarda les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Elle savait qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur.

« Comment alors ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas y répondre.

Comme les autres, il l'avait trahie.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Si près qu'elle put voir le dommage des ans. Elle leva la main et le gifla si fort que sa tête vacilla. Elle y avait mis toute sa haine.

Haine.

Non.

Impossible.

Elle regarda sa main. Et la vit trembler. C'en était trop. Elle transplana chez elle, elle ne voulait plus le voir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois** **: Après**

Le printemps arrivait.

On le sentait dans l'air, la vie reprenait ses droits. La mer était d'un bleu azur.

Hermione marchait sur la plage, pieds nus dans les vagues. Elle adorait le contact de l'eau, elle y ressentait une magie primitive, une force terrible, surtout en cette période de l'année.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione ressentit une sorte de paix intérieure … elle ne pensait plus au passé, plus rien ne la faisait souffrir maintenant.

Elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact. Elle n'avait pas eu non plus d'autres hiboux, ni d'eux ni de lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas revenu.

Ses affaires marchaient bien. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait trop souffert. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Ses blessures se refermaient. Oh non, il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle voudrait les revoir!

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle les avait vus pour la dernière fois. Comme le temps passait vite. C'était incroyable. Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle avait cru mourir de désespoir, elle avait même voulu mourir. Pourtant c'était impossible. Le sort que lui avait lancé Lestrange faisait croire à un coma mais le corps restait en bonne santé… Elle aurait pu succomber à la tentation de la folie. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu se le permettre, c'eut été donné raison à Lestrange et à Voldemort. De leur tombe, ils auraient gagné. Elle n'avait pas voulu se le permettre. Elle, la sang-de-bourbe, était plus forte qu'eux.

Et le prix avait été dur à payer. Juste se rendre compte que ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis l'avaient abandonnée, trahie.

Quelque chose de brillant attira son regard.

Elle s'en approcha doucement. Elle se baissa et ramassa l'objet. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Elle le nettoya avec sa manche. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir comme ça, maintenant. Elle le croyait englouti par les flots. Au moment même où elle nettoya la pierre, un flot d'images la submergea.

La bataille finale. Voldemort se battant en duel avec Dumbledore. Le plan marchait à merveille. Le vieux sorcier devant d'abord épuiser le seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que Harry resterait en arrière plan protégé par un sort d'invisibilité. Elle était restée avec lui, pour le couvrir… Et puis, Bellatrix Lestrange était apparue devant eux. Les flashs de lumière crépitant autour d'eux, on était au plus fort de l'assaut. Lestrange prononça le contre sort faisant apparaître Harry devant elle, le rendant vulnérable. L'horreur se peignit sur leurs deux visages, on les avait trahis. Une taupe était parmi eux. Seul le cercle restreint des membres fondateurs de l'ordre connaissait le plan d'action.

Elle tomba sur le sable, à genoux.

« Alors Potter, on est sans défense… Ne compte pas sur cette sang-de-bourbe pour te sauver. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que l'on sait que tu es là. » ricana Bella.

Hermione secoua la tête et leva sa baguette. Elle essaya en vain de lancer un sort, rien ne marchait. On aurait dit que sa baguette ne fonctionnait plus. Elle regarda Harry et y vit l'horreur, la perplexité… Il doutait… Profitant de leur baisse d'intention, Bella pointa sa baguette en direction d'Harry et murmura un sort. Une lumière rouge se dirigea vers celui qui devait sauver leur monde.

Pas une seconde Hermione ne réfléchit, elle se jeta sur la trajectoire du sort et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir Harry jeter un avada kedavra avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle se laissa glisser complètement sur le sol.

Elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital. Seule. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était comme paralysée. Elle entendait les médicomages parler d'elle. Elle était dans un coma suite à un sort perdu pendant la bataille finale. Que c'était triste pour elle. Qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir, gagner le statut de héros et d'avoir son nom sur le monument commémoratif élevé en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient combattu pour la cause. Au début, elle n'avait pas bien compris la signification de leurs paroles. Qu'au pire si elle se réveillerait, elle n'irait pas à Azkaban, le ministre Weasley l'ayant graciée pour ses actions passées lui pardonnant une faiblesse somme toute compréhensible en ces temps noirs.

Elle avait glané ces informations pendant de longs mois, le puzzle se fixant peu à peu. Elle se sentit trahie, personne ne vint la voir… Après tout pourquoi, Potter avait cru Lestrange… Sa parole valant plus que la sienne, celle de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était du bluff.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Allongée sur le sable, la tête dans les mains, les vagues commençaient à la toucher, elle revivait les pires moments de sa vie. Elle tenait toujours pourtant serrée dans son poing son anneau.

Et puis l'improbable s'était produit, un médicomage avait tenté de la regarder dans les yeux, il n'avait pas eu peur lui. Elle était une patiente qu'il fallait sauver. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme un traître. Comme une moins que rien. Il lui avait parlé et puis un jour, il avait le cran de regarder dans les yeux de celle qui était devenue une paria.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son coma, il lui indiqua juste s'être occupé d'un autre patient présentant les mêmes symptômes, qu'il avait dominé sa méprise pour faire son travail correctement.

Après, il ne lui adressa plus la parole.

Elle avait été heurtée, blessée. Néanmoins, il l'avait aidée, il l'avait guérie c'était déjà cela.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle trouve cette maudite bague ? Elle ouvrit les doigts laissant reposer sur sa paume la bague qui brillait au soleil. Elle allait la rendre à la mer. Elle attendrait que les vagues l'emportent.

Elle représentait tout ce qu'elle n'était plus. Une autre Hermione, vive, toujours joyeuse même dans les moments les plus durs, après tout, ceux qu'elle aimait seraient toujours avec elle, tous unis.

Incapable les arrêter, de profonds souvenirs l'envahir, l'étouffant presque. Des souvenirs de lui. Il avait toujours été si beau à ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène qui façonnaient son visage. Et son nez, souvent la source de commentaires idiots, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il ajoutait une touche supplémentaire d'intrigue. Elle se rappellerait toujours le jour où il lui avait demander de l'épouser dans ce jardin de rose, il avait l'air si apeuré, si incertain…que la tendresse l'avait alors submergée. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de dire non. Ils n'avaient même pas été mariés un an. Mais dix mois de pur bonheur, d'amour, de rires et de passion. Dix mois alors qu'elle aurait voulu une vie. Et maintenant elle n'avait plus rien. Par leur faute.

Tous des traîtres.

La bague, son anneau de mariage, fut emportée doucement par le courant. Elle se releva.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela.

Elle avança dans la mer et tomba à genoux à nouveau, les larmes roulant sur son visage… Elle ne souhaitait plus vivre ? Elle savait que ce jour viendrait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire face à son passé. C'était trop lourd, elle se sentait si blessée… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être emportée par le courant… Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans les vagues, elle sentit des bras puissant l'attraper, la sortir de l'eau…

Son regard si noir… Et puis plus rien.

Brutalement, elle se vit hors de son corps… Un homme en noir, lui, était agenouillé près d'elle… Il lui caressait le visage, il pleurait… Merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant…

Il parlait, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots…

« Hermione… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu m'écouter ? Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir… Je ne pouvais pas… je n'avais pas le droit… »

Il était revenu.

Il lui parlerait cette fois.

Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle l'écouterait.

Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir ainsi.

Il l'avait vu marcher paisiblement sur la plage.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait retrouvée. Elle paraissant si insouciante, paisible. Il s'était approché doucement savourant cette vision retrouvée mais quelque chose s'était passée.

Il l'avait vu impuissant tomber sur le sable. Son corps secoué par les sanglots. Il avait été paralysé une seconde de trop. Avec effroi, il l'avait vu entrer dans les vagues.

Il avait hurlé son prénom comme une supplique.

« Hermione ! »

« Hermione ! »

Elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle continuait d'avancer. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus loin de lui.

Il l'avait attrapée au moment même où vaincue elle se laissait sombrer.

Luttant contre les flots, il la ramena vers le rivage, l'y déposant délicatement.

D'une main tremblante, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

Sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Hermione… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu m'écouter ? Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir… Je ne pouvais pas… je n'avais pas le droit… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y vit défiler l'étonnement, le regret et peut-être de la compréhension et puis…

Plus rien…

Du plus profond de son être, un cri rauque s'échappa, une plainte, le signe d'une douleur épouvantable… « Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Il enfouit un instant sa tête dans le creux de son cou s'allouant une dernière fois, le plaisir d'une étreinte… avec celle qui avait été sa femme, son amour, sa vie.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

Merlin, ils allaient payer tous. Il n'y aurait plus de héros pour le monde sorcier.

Il se releva.

Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne une dernière fois. C'est alors qu'il remarqua son poing fermé.

Il l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes. Son anneau. Il sourit un instant. Même dans la mort, au fond d'elle-même, elle était restée sienne.

Au moment même où il lui passa la bague au doigt, il sentit quelque chose.

Habité par un espoir fou, il l'a pris dans ses bras et transplana vers Hogwarts.

Qu'ils étaient étranges.

Un homme en noir dont le visage reflétait une détresse immense portait un fardeau gris comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait.

Elle. En gris. Inerte. Il la serrait si fort contre lui. Naturellement étrange.

Les étudiants leur renvoyaient des regards moqueurs, le maître des potions tenant une femme dans ses bras. Les jeunes sorciers étaient inconscients du drame qui se jouait devant eux. D'une destinée marquée dès l'origine par la fatalité.

À présent, il courait à en perdre haleine vers l'infirmerie la serrant toujours plus fort habité par un fol espoir.

Il ignora le regard choqué de la faculté, des murmures autour d'eux.

Il la déposa sur un lit le plus délicatement possible.

Il se retourna soudainement pour parler à la médicomage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là… Tous… le dévisageant avec curiosité comme un fou.

« Pomfrey, occupez-vous de ma femme ». Sa voix était froide et dure. Elle n'admettait aucune supplique.

A ces mots, l'horreur se peignit sur leurs visages.

Ils n'avaient pas reconnu Hermione.

Du moins, tant que les paroles fatidiques n'étaient pas prononcées, elle n'existait plus.

Bannie de leur existence, de leur vie...

Loin de leur conscience…

Tout au plus un vague souvenir.

« Hermione ? » demanda doucement la médicomage.

Snape leva sa baguette menaçant « Maintenant ! » Saisie par la peur Pomfrey s'exécuta.

Mais bien vite, elle secoua la tête de dépit.

Trop tard ?


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre : 4 A jamais

------------------------------------------------------

L'odeur.

Une odeur acre et particulière.

Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, certaine de découvrir une chambre d'hôpital.

Non.

La lumière les lui fit refermer automatiquement. Mais elle prit le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ?

La peinture blanche, les lits en fer forgé pourtant si confortable, la grande cheminée frappée aux armes de Poudlard. Qui avait osé ?

La colère l'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et puis elle se rappela la plage, l'anneau, la mer et ces bras, si puissants. Ils avaient lutté, lutté pour la vie, pour la mort, pour l'amour, pour la haine.

Elle serra ses poings.

Il n'y avait personne. C'était le moment de sortir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus.

Personne.

Bien.

Elle se leva avec difficulté, une peine sourde lui vrillait le corps. Elle se saisit de sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

Les fous.

D'un sortilège rapide elle s'habilla en gris, à nouveau. Elle ne s'occupa pas de la douleur, peu lui importait.

Elle s'avança vers la porte quand elle s'arrêta devant la cheminée.

Son regard se perdit dans le feu.

Combien de fois avait-elle attendu devant cette même cheminée ?

Des nuits interminables à attendre que Severus ne revienne de ses rencontres avec Lord Voldemort. À chaque fois, elle avait été là. D'abord en tant que médicomage puis aussi après, lorsqu'il était devenu un peu plus que son horrible professeur. C'était elle qui l'attendait, elle ne jouait plus aucun rôle, plus de médicomage, plus de professeur, juste eux. À chaque fois, la peur l'envahissait un peu plus, lui empoignant le cœur. Instinctivement, elle refit ce geste si familier et pourtant interdit. Elle jouait avec son anneau de mariage, le faisant rouler autour de son doigt.

Il fallait qu'elle parte et pourtant elle était comme hypnotisée par ce feu.

Deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Elle ne bougea pas, s'allouant un instant le plaisir de cette chaleur retrouvée. De ce sentiment de fusion si intense comme si de rien n'était. Elle se lova naturellement contre lui.

Et puis, elle se rappela, elle ne pouvait rester, pas ici, pas avec eux. Par Merlin, ils l'avaient tellement blessée.

Le sorcier sentit son hésitation, il la serra plus fort contre lui, la défiant de bouger. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

« Reste »

« Non ».

Elle baissa les yeux, ses mains reposaient contre sa volonté sur les bras de son mari. Son anneau de mariage brillait dans le feu. Qui ? Comment ? Elle l'avait rejeté à la mer. Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien… L'avait-elle réellement rejeté ?

« Reste »

Elle le toucha un instant.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Reste »

La voix se faisait plus plaintive. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était sincère. Une boule lui enserra la gorge. Trop de tendresse, trop d'amertume.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

Doucement, il la fit se retourner et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, il lui caressait les cheveux, il ne cessait de lui répéter encore et encore comme si sa vie en dépendait cet unique mot.

« Reste »

Elle releva la tête un instant pour rencontrer ses yeux. Elle s'y perdit. Ils étaient si noirs, si beaux, si profonds. Elle se faisait mal, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait résister. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Il y mettait tout son amour, toute son âme. Et elle y répondit, les larmes coulant de plus belles sur ses joues. Comme il lui manquait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester. Brutalement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle lut sur son visage l'étonnement. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

« Je ne reste pas. Jamais. Je ne veux plus voir. Je n'ai pas été assez claire, je crois. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec vous, toi, eux, cette vie.» Sa voix était froide mais pour qui la connaissait bien, on pouvait sentir autre chose, une pointe d'humanité.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant par la porte. Elle courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à en perdre haleine, se moquant bien des étudiants qui la regardaient avec étonnement.

Les marches n'en finissaient plus. Les escaliers l'empêchaient de descendre. Maudite école. Encore l'œuvre de ce vieux fou.

Très bien.

Elle se mit à courir vers la Tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du bâtiment. De là, elle pourrait partir à jamais.

Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Sinistra ici. Elle enjamba le parapet. Ses robes volaient au vent. La hauteur ne lui faisait pas peur. La porte s'ouvrit, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Il avait du les prévenir. Non. Albus avec ses espions dans tout le château avait du… Et puis peu importe… Elle n'en avait que faire.

Une voix s'éleva. Mais quand finirait-il par la laisser tranquille ? Puis une autre. Elle devrait agir vite. Très vite. Elle savait qu'ils allaient la piéger, elle serait plus forte qu'eux. Elle serra sa baguette avec une force insoupçonnée. Elle la leva vers le ciel, ils ne pouvaient voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait gagner du temps.

« Ron ? »

Sa voix se faisait gentille, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Hermione ! … » Il avait mordu à l'hameçon, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que Weasley racontait, il s'excusait, il espérait…

Elle sourit intérieurement. Comme ils étaient naïfs. Son seul ennui était Severus. Diable pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ?

« Cela suffit ! »

Sa voix était dure et froide. Elle entendit des murmures d'incompréhension.

Maintenant.

Elle se retourna et en un éclair, les prenant garde baissée, elle prononça plusieurs charmes, leurs baguettes s'envolèrent dans les airs non pas pour atterrir dans ses mains mais pour s'écraser à plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Elle avait laissé sa baguette à Severus. Elle savait qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas contre elle. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait.

Elle lisait l'étonnement et la peur dans leurs yeux. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Ne manquaient à l'appel que Molly Weasley et Neville Longbottom. Même Arthur était là.

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire tout à la fois fou et sarcastique. Ils semblaient tétanisés. Ils ne bougeaient pas.

« Vous me faites pitié. » lança-t-elle. « Toutes ces années de vie gâchées par votre faute. » Elle s'arrêta devant un Ron Weasley livide, elle pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge.

« Regardez le meilleur ami de Potter. Son témoin, le parrain de ses enfants. Son beau-frère. Quel honneur! » Le rouquin tremblait comme une feuille. « Et pourtant c'est un traître ! » cracha-t-elle. « Mais bien sûr, on ne me croit pas. Jamais. Les preuves sont pourtant évidentes. Le seul faible de la bande, le couard, un être veule… Mais je perds mon temps. Je suis déjà au ban de la société… » Elle lut le soulagement dans les yeux bleus du rouquin. Elle se ravisa « Et puis, non. Demandez-lui où il était sur le champ de bataille. Vous serez surpris. » Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva.

Elle recula.

« Toutes mes excuses, je m'adresse au fils de l'honorable Ministre, Ordre de Merlin, Première classe ». Sa voix était doucereuse comme résignée.

Elle s'approcha de Severus. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Et s'y plongea une fois encore. Il ne la bloquerait pas, elle le savait. Mais elle n'entrerait pas dans son esprit. C'était trop tard. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de retour possible. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Monta sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille « Pardonne-moi ».

Tout s'en avançant vers le bord de la tour, elle murmura une incantation que l'on croyait perdue depuis bien longtemps.

À nouveau la même scène se jouait devant lui. À nouveau il hurla son prénom comme une supplique.

« Hermione ! »

« Hermione ! »

Elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle continuait d'avancer. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus loin de lui.

Et puis, elle vacilla.

Il se précipita pour la retenir. Il n'osait pas regarder son visage. Il s'assied en la retenant contre lui, s'adossant contre la rambarde. Il murmura tous les sorts qu'il connaissait mais aucun d'eux ne marcha. Il sentait la vie la quitter. Petit à petit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'il y vit lui vrilla le cœur. L'amour. Il lut dans ses beaux yeux ce dont il avait rêvé, ce que ses souvenirs lui rappelaient. Il y avait aussi de l'espoir, un espoir fou, elle semblait lui dire quelque chose. Elle leva doucement la main, comme pour lui caresser la joue. Il lui prit la main, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. L'espace d'un instant, ils n'étaient plus qu'un à nouveau.

Et puis son regard devint vide.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues… Il porta sa main à ses lèvres. L'anneau. Elle l'avait gardé. Il sourit un instant. Elle lui avait laissé sa baguette. Il avait comprit.

Il se releva en la tenant toujours dans les bras. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. L'horreur se peignait sur leurs visages, certains détournaient le regard.

Il avait le visage empli de dédain.

« Voila votre œuvre. Soyez fier ! » Et à ces mots, il baissa la tête vers Hermione.

Il lui caressa une fois encore la joue, murmurant des paroles presque inaudibles. « Elle était ma vie, vous me l'avez prise… Traîtres vous étiez, traîtres vous resterez… Vous ne connaîtrez pas la rédemption. Par Merlin je vous maudis tous ! »

Ils tressaillirent sous le choc de ses paroles si puissantes, si effrayantes, interdites.

Snape se laissa glisser sur le sol serrant toujours sa femme contre lui d'une manière protectrice. Il continuait à murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible.

Et puis un tourbillon de magie les enveloppa.

Non.

Impossible.

Le plus vieux d'entre eux s'approcha de Snape qui ne bougeait plus, la tête reposant une fois encore sur la poitrine de celle qui fut sa moitié.

Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule.

Rien.

Le silence était oppressant, ils retenaient leur souffle, l'homme n'avait certainement pas…

« Albus, non… » murmura craintivement une femme.

Le vieux sorcier retourna celui qui autrefois avait été comme son fils. La vie avait déserté son corps, scellant ainsi pour l'éternité sa condamnation.

Le vieil homme à la barbe si blanche regarda tristement ce couple enfin réuni dans la mort.

Qu'ils semblaient heureux et paisibles, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Si semblables, incompris…

Comprenant trop tard son erreur, qu'il n'avait pas été infaillible, Albus secoua la tête en direction des autres.

Des gémissements se firent entendre, des jurons même.

« Il a osé… Le traître ! »

« Comment faire confiance avec quelqu'un de marié avec ça ! » L'un d'eux pointait Hermione. D'autres hochèrent la tête.

« Il n'était pas mieux ! » rajouta quelqu'un.

C'en était trop pour Albus Dumbledore, ils n'avaient rien compris. Rien !

« Cela suffit ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un ton rappelant que trop bien le maître des potions.

« Vous n'avez donc rien compris ! » Il parlait à présent d'une voix lasse… « Vous avez tout gâché. Tom n'a peut-être pas perdu. Vous et vos préjugés. » Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas, ils étaient ailleurs dans leur crainte, dans leur peur.

Loin d'eux, dans un monde meilleur, peut-être derrière le si mystérieux voile dont la pensée faisait trembler chaque sorcier, un homme en noir avançait vers une jeune femme riante, pleine de vie et de couleurs, portant au doigt un anneau longtemps gardé par les mers.

Ils n'étaient plus.

Ils étaient.

L'homme marchait vers celle qui serait à présent, à défaut d'être l'amour de sa vie, l'amour de son repos, de sa mort.

Pour toujours.

À jamais


End file.
